the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flush of Genius
Flush of Genius is the ninth episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the eighty seventh episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland succumbs to an embarrassing toilet-related injury. Meanwhile, Rallo is finally old enough to ride the scariest roller coaster in the world. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Rallo Tubbs *Diverse Group of Strangers: **Gay Sex Guy **Psychologist **Army Man **Indian Woman **British Lady **Basketball Player Minor Roles *Roberta Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Kendra Krinklesac *Terry Kimple *Gus *LeVar Brown *Evelyn Brown *Bernard Bernard *Theodore Parker Jr., III *Dr. Fist *Eddie *The Sun *The Moon *Mr. Ribbit *Freddy *Arianna the Bear (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Raymond the Bear (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ernie Krinklesac (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cecilia Moreno (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Choni Moreno (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Armstrong (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Principal Farquhare (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Derek (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Laine (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Reggie (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Federline Jones (Mentioned) Quotes :Roberta: My pancake! ---- :Cleveland: So, instead of repeating the 8th grade, we moved. ---- :Dr. Fist: You have a sustained abrasion of the nerve root at the cauda equina, or, in layman's terms, a poop chute bruise. Or, we came up with some other good ones, too. Uh, a cracked crack, a heinous sprain-us of the anus, wrecked rectum, pooper blooper, spraint, a scrub That was yours, right? :Scrub: Yes, sir. :Dr. Fist: Nice job. You're a doctor now. :Scrub: All right! Vicodin for everybody! :Cleveland: May I leave now? :Dr. Fist: Oh, hold on, Cleveland. Does anybody else have anything? :Female Scrub: Uh, chocolate sore-butt? :Dr. Fist: You're fired. No, wait, I just got that. You're a doctor now, too. ---- :Cleveland: Junior, I ask that you not include this embarrassing episode in your embarrassing report. :Junior: I'm not writing my report about you anymore, Dad. I'm not really looking to remind people that we're related. The teasing about your toilet accident, or "crapcident," has been, at best, unkind. :hands Junior a piece of paper :Junior: Huh. I just became a doctor. Thank you, Freddy. :Cleveland: How did they even hear about it? :Donna: I mentioned it to everyone I know. :Roberta: I Tweeted it to by 1.2 million followers. :Rallo: I also mentioned it to everyone I know and introduced myself to a few people just to tell them. ---- :Donna: I wonder if my Match.com profile is still up. ---- :Rallo: Hey, Roberta. Gunna become a man this weekend. :Roberta: What's that, Rallo? :Rallo: Let me ask you something. You're an experienced young woman. You remember your first time? :Roberta: What?! :Rallo: Come on, I know you like to go fast. Did you scream? What?! When you were done, did you get right back on? Rallo! Did you take a picture? Did anyone throw up on you? Is it better in the front or in the back? What face did you make? Was there a long line? Did you keep your eyes open the whole time? Were you worried you were gonna get stuck? How long did you think you were upside down? :Roberta: That is my business and I am not talking about it! Get out! I'm not gonna tell anybody about my first roller coaster. ---- :Indian Woman: Que importa, so what?! Get to the point, ese! :Cleveland: confused Wha-are you Hispanic? :Indian Woman: Si. :Cleveland: But you- :Indian Woman: What, I can't dress how I want? :Cleveland: ... The point is, I believe that every one of you fell off the toilet. :Army General: What!? :British Lady: Well, I never! :Basketball Player: Oh, come on, man! :Indian Woman: Sacre bleu! :Cleveland: Wait, now you're-Oh, nevermind. ---- :Cleveland: My son ... dramatically could be proud of me again! ahem Emmy. ---- :Junior: What is he doing? :Roberta: He's riding to The White House on a flying toilet. 'Cuz you know, that's something that happens. Songs *USA *You Dropped a Bomb on Me *State Farm Jingle *Sittin' On Tha Toilet Trivia *Cleveland failed the 8th grade. Instead of him repeating the grade, his family moved to a new town, (Stoolbend), where they allowed him into a high school (Stoolbend High School), that didn't require him to complete the 8th grade. *Junior becomes a doctor. *Roberta has 1.2 million followers on Twitter. *Cleveland Junior temporarily changes his name to "Carlton Brown", so he can disassociate himself from his father. *Gus has the knees of a cow. Cultural References *Donna sees the wreckage of their house and things they've been "Katrinad", in reference to Hurricane Katrina. *Cleveland sings the song, "Sittin' On Tha Toilet" from the viral YouTube video of the same name that was released a year before. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes